As video games become more realistic, the user interaction becomes more complicated. A user often has his or her own preferences for interacting with the peripheral devices, which can enhance the gaming experience for the user.
However, users often play video games at various gaming consoles. These gaming consoles can be at remote locations and can have different peripheral devices from the ones that the user typically utilizes.